Godzilla: Doom Island
Godzilla: Doom Island ' is an anime series based on the cancelled Trendmasters toy line of the same name. The series includes all the monsters from the toy line. The show was first announced in late 2016, with production starting soon afterwards. The show debuted in mid 2017, while the English dub aired in mid 2018. The show was praised by fans and critics for its unique plot and massive monster roster. The show was a joint effort between Toho, Legendary, Universal and Warner Brothers while the show was translated by FUNimation and Ocean Entertainment. Series Overview ''"Japan discovers a hidden uninhabited island in the South Pacific Ocean, and decide to start researching the island's flora and fauna. Little do they know of the primal threats awaiting on the island... Giant monsters all over around the world are reawakening and Japan's crime families take advantage of the distraught within the Government. When humanity's greatest nightmare, the King of the Monsters, Godzilla resurfaces once more after his attack in 1954, humanity's fate is left hanging in his claws. -Official series website description Monsters/ Dinosaurs Monsters/''Daikaiju'' '''Anguirus - An irradiated ankylosaurus, Anguirus is Godzilla's most loyal ally and best friend. Godzilla - An irradiated Godzillasaurus, Godzilla is known as the King of the Monsters and the God of Destruction. Mothra - Known as the Queen of the Monsters, Mothra is a benevolent guardian of humanity. Rodan - An irradiated pteranodon, Rodan has an affinity for fire. King Ghidorah - Godzilla's arch-nemesis, he is a massive golden three-headed dragon. Biollante - Part Godzilla, part rose and part human, Biollante is a plant-based beast. Kumonga - A massive spider with powerful webbing. Kamacuras - A group of massive praying mantises. SpaceGodzilla - Created when some of Godzilla's cells entered space, combined with a crystalline life form, entered a black hole and exited via a white hole. Gigan - An alien cybernetic monster, Gigan is a bloodthirsty killer who is a loyal ally of King Ghidorah. Destoroyah - A nihilistic incarnation of death, Destoroyah is a devilish monster made out of a colony of prehistoric crustaceans. Mechagodzilla/Super Mechagodzilla - Godzilla's mechanical doppelganger, Mechagodzilla was originally created by the G.D.F to combat the daikaiju. Mecha-King-Ghidorah - King Ghidorah's cyborg doppelganger created by the G.D.F. Hokmuto - One of two prehistoric parasitic creatures that laid their eggs in the corpses of Godzillasauruses. He is extremely tiny, but is extremely fast and is able to fly. Femuto - Hokmuto's mate, she is large enough for her size to be easily compared with Godzilla's. Triclaw - A completely new monster, Triclaw is a genetically modified Triceratops. Dinosaurs/''Kyoryu'' Velociraptors - These nimble dinosaurs inhabit the dense jungles of the Monster Islands and hunt as packs. Stegosaurus - This peaceful species of herbivores have adapted to their harsh habitat and have become aggresive and hostile. Their backs are covered with bony plates. Pteranodons - Winged reptiles that once lived alongside the dinosaurs. Tyrannosaurus Rex - The mighty king of the dinosaurs with a majestic roar and a powerful bite.